Sweet Melodies
by AimlessGirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are broken up and have both found a new man. But when singing together once again, will their passion be too much to ignore? And what will their new boyfriends say if they get caught?


Chapter One:

American Boy -

_Estelle ft. Kanye West_

Kurt roused from sleep as the bus jostled around a corner. It took a brief moment for him to realize where he was. By the smell of dirty, city bus and the sound of about 45 teenage boys singing loudly to Lady Gaga's "Just Dance", he remembered he was on the Broadway Bus 7. With that thought, the teen grinned and sprang into a sitting position.

He produced a mirror from his black leather Prada handbag and began inspecting his flawless dark brown hair. Kurt couldn't help feeling giddy as he tossed the mirror back into the bag and looked out the grimy window of the bus. There it was, right before his eyes and he still couldn't believe it. Hundreds of people busting along the sidewalks, taxis littering the streets and honking manically, industrial buildings rocketing into the smog filled sky. New York did have an acquired taste, but Kurt Hummel already found the Big Apple delicious and he hadn't even set foot in it yet.

Sitting back in the torn plastic seat, he dreamily thought back to the whole reason he was here. Back in January, he'd stumbled across a flyer that advertised a summer program that took place in New York, on Broadway. After he'd stopped hyperventilating, he'd printed off hundreds of copies for both the Warblers and The New Directions. A good hundred of them showed up for the audition. But alas, only himself, Blaine, and two or three Warblers he'd never really gotten to know made it from Dalton. However, all of the New Directions made it in which didn't surprise anyone with Rachel's insane but affective hounding and ass kissing of the judges.

Kurt sighed as he had another thought. Blaine's new boyfriend also made it in; Devin Samuels. It wasn't like he was a bad guy, or that Blaine left him for Devin. Kurt had actually suggested that Blaine and himself see other people. Blaine had agreed completely and it had been about 3 months.

1 month ago, Blaine started to date Devin. Devin was nice enough. He was good looking, could sing like an angel, and could play about any instrument you thought of. Of course Blaine fell for him instantly and vice versa. Kurt shouldn't have cared, but he did.

Admittedly, he was jealous. He still thought Blaine was amazing. From his soft black hair, to his boyish smile, the way he would sing a song to Kurt. The only reason he'd said they should date other people was because he didn't want to get too serious when Blaine was really the first guy he'd ever dated. But he quickly learned it was a mistake.

Kurt shook the thought from his head and realized that the bus had come to a stop. Excitement replaced his bitterness as he grabbed his hand bag and suitcase. He was pushed around by the bodies of eager teenage boys before he finally made it off the stuffy bus. Once outside, Kurt's mouth dropped open.

He was there. Outside the Broadway theater. He'd dreamed about that moment since he could say the words "center stage". It was glorious. And the banner hanging above it proudly exclaimed in gold letters, Welcome Broadway Apprentices.

Kurt could have stood there all day and looked at the legendary theater but was broken out of his trancelike state by Sam calling out to him from beside bus 3, "Hey Hummel! We have to go get our room first." The blonde gestured to the large hotel behind him before walking into the building.

Kurt hurried across the street and only glanced at the sign above the hotel that read The Grand on Broadway. The inside of the hotel was a mass of shouting, impatient teenagers and he desperately wanted to escape to his designated room.

From his bag, he produced an envelope enclosing a plastic room key and the instructions to report to room 113. Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and hurried to the elevators.

Kurt flung the dark wood door open and hurried inside to escape the insanity that was the hall way. Flinging his bags down next to his feet, he slammed the door and pressed his back against the cool surface. "God, it's like an orgy of demons out there!" he exclaimed, straightening his half black and half white overcoat trying to catch his breath.

"Ello," and amused voice chuckled from inside the room. Kurt froze and his eyes grew wide. A furious blush rose to his cheeks as he realized his roommate must already be in the room. Dreading meeting him after his last classy exclamation, Kurt picked up his bags and slowly made his way into the room.

Keeping his head down, he quietly replied, "Hi." He tossed his suitcase onto his mauve bedspread and heard a rustle of fabric from across the room. The other boy must have laid down on his own bed.

There was another chuckle as the boy said, "You know, it is impossible for you not to look at me within the next 2 ½ months. My name's Elliot Mathew by the way. You can call me Ell if you like."

Kurt detected an obvious English accent; he'd always thought they sounded very alluring. He sighed and raised his head. "My name's Kurt Hummel and it's a pleasure…" His words died on his lips.

Ell was laying on his bed in bare feet, faded, low riding jeans, and a tight black tee-shirt that clung to his obvious muscles. Around his lean neck was a simple silver necklace that had a musical note hanging off of it. Then, there was his face.

The boy had pale, flawless skin and a head of wavy dark blonde hair. His almost black eyes had a sparkle in them as they stared at Kurt. And Ell's mouth, god the mouth! It was delicate pink lips quirked up into a grin revealing perfect white teeth.

Yes, Kurt found the boy undeniably attractive. He immediately felt a pang of sadness. That was the one thing being gay. You could think any guy was hot but very seldom did they turn out to be homosexual or if they were, it's not a very simple thing to ask. _Nice to meet you. I am currently thinking of you in very inappropriate ways so would you mind telling me if you are gay or not?_

Kurt cleared his throat and tore his eyes from the boy. He went to his bag and began unpacking his clothing, almost forgetting about the boy when he realized that most of his dry-cleaner-only were terribly wrinkled. Without even knowing it, he had begun to pout as he fretted with the fabrics.

"You look pretty adorable when you're upset, I must say." Elliot was now leaning against the wall next to Kurt. He jumped a little at the boy's nearness without him even noticing.

"Thanks," he mumbled before getting back to his poor clothing. Ell watched him a while longer before reaching into his pocket and produced a neon green guitar pick which he proceeded to twirl through his fingers.

Ell sniffed. "Well as you've probably noticed, I'm from England and don't know anybody here. As you've also probably noticed, I'm quite attractive so it's a shame I'm still single. I plan to change that this summer. Would you know by any chance of some guys who'd be interested?" Kurt dropped the blue, Gucci hat he'd been cleaning of lint.

There was no way. "Wait, you're gay?" Kurt asked, stunned. Ell just grinned.

"Let's go. We have to be in the theater in 10 minutes." Ell gracefully walked to the door and opened it, looking expectantly at Kurt.

Kurt walked forward but didn't exit the hotel room. He looked in to Ell's dark eyes and confirmed, "You're gay?"

Ell smiled seductively and took a step towards Kurt until their bodies were almost touching. Kurt looked up at Ell, breathing deeply. "Of course I'm gay. You know that all the women say every incredibly sexy man is a homosexual." He lowered his voice. "That explains both you and me." He winked and reached out a finger to tap the tip of Kurt's nose.

Kurt was frozen to the spot as Ell pulled away and walked out the door, waving a hand and saying, "Come along then love. Wouldn't want to be late now would we?" Kurt hurriedly followed the boy out the door.


End file.
